


The Shockwave Mission

by boltshok



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Final Battle, Gen, Minor Character Death, War, some Dead Universe references but not many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: After being corrupted by the Heart of Darkness and losing the war, Megatron holes up with Shockwave and what remains of his loyal forces in Shockwave's lab on Cybertron. Working with the Autobots, Soundwave gathers an elite team of Decepticons and Autobots together and with Optimus Prime's help, seeks to end Megatron for good.
Relationships: Hound/Mirage (mentioned) - Relationship, jazz/prowl (mentioned) - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	The Shockwave Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This work bounces back and forth between a few viewpoints, but the events in majority are in chronological order.

\- - - - - Prime - - - - - 

“Strike teams, please load the transports and prepare to bridge to Cybertron.”

Prowl’s voice echoes throughout the shuttle bay intercom, and all present mecha begin prepping their gear and loading the transports. Optimus and Jazz wait by Sky Lynx’s open maw, watching the Special Operations agents climb in.

“Today will be a success,” he tells Jazz, as if to convince himself.

“Course it will, Prime,” Jazz says and claps the larger mech on the arm. “Ever’thin’s set an’ ready.”

Optimus shifts uneasily on his feet but steadies as Mirage approaches and boards. Jazz now puts a gentler hand on Optimus’ arm and gazes up at him through his visor. 

“Prime, we’ve got yer back,” he says. “An’ the plan has been tested ta Pit and back. It’ll work.”

Silverbolt politely clears his virtual throat, drawing their attention from across the bay. “My team has loaded.”

Jazz grins up at Optimus. “C’mon, ride’s waitin’."

He bounds up the steps in Sky Lynx’s mouth and enters the cockpit. Glancing around the dock one last time, assuring himself everyone has boarded, Optimus heaves himself up the steps, patting Sky Lynx in thanks. He sits in the front of the transport and looks down at his hands, trying to make them stop trembling. 

\- - - - - Prowl + Soundwave - - - - - 

“Everyone is aboard,” Soundwave murmurs to Prowl, staticky monotone almost gentle.

“Right on schedule,” Prowl replies, doorwings steady in their posture. “You know the instructions, Silverbolt?”

“To the letter, Prowl,” Silverbolt answers. “I’m sure everyone does. You were very thorough.”

With a soft ex-vent, Prowl enters Silverbolt’s transport belly.

\- - - - - Onslaught - - - - - 

“And we get to ride with you cuz—” 

“We’re the best!”

Swindle and Blast Off laugh together, the smaller mech grabbed around the middle and tossed playfully around. Onslaught looks on at their horseplay with amusement while Vortex and Brawl fuss with their munitions feeds.

“Let’s go, mechs,” Ironhide grouses, peeking out of Astrotrain’s cargo hold and glaring down at the Combaticons still horsing around on the floor of the bay.

“Don’t antagonize them,” Astrotrain groans as the Combaticons turn to look up at Ironhide. 

“You aren’t my sparker-”

“Autobot, we’re only here because Soundwave-”

“-why do you have to ride with us anyway?”

“Because there’s no room on the other transports,” Skywarp grunts, approaching Astrotrain’s hold. “Get in. Time to go.”

With only minimal complaints this time, the Combaticons load up. Skywarp glances at Ironhide and settles into one of the larger seats in the back.

\- - - - - Prime - - - - - 

Soundwave gives the signal for the space bridge to be opened and his ground operators activate the bridge as the transports left the bay. Within minutes all three transports are entering the space bridge and exiting on Cybertron’s side. The teams grow somber as the weight of the mission sinks in and the devastation of Cybertron stretches on for kliks ahead of them. Silverbolt takes point as Prowl and Soundwave begin the navigation to Shockwave’s new lab. Next to Jazz, Mirage fiddles with Hound’s dog tags around his neck.

“How ya doin’?” Jazz asks quietly, flashing Mirage a small smile. 

“I... feel confident,” Mirage responds, not taking his optics off the tags. “So is Hound.”

Jazz nods and turns his gaze forward again, eyeing Optimus’s blank stare outside. 

“There may be some turbulence,” Sky Lynx comms into the passenger hold. “Hey, you two back there! Sit down.”

Jazz and Mirage turn at the same time to watch Dayside and Redbeam sit down carefully, glaring up the length of the transport towards Sky Lynx’s head. Dayside flashes a cheeky grin at Jazz before he leans over to whisper in Hydroline’s ear.

\- - - - - Dark Missions - - - - - 

The flight is all too short, and Sky Lynx touches down near Shockwave’s lab well within Prowl’s time estimation. Silverbolt lands a slight distance away to deposit Prowl, Soundwave, and Crossbolt on a rocky outcropping where the tactician will be safe and available for advice on the fly. Dropped on the lab’s doorway, Depthcharge and his Dark Missions agents eagerly await the lab’s opening.

Invisible to the naked optic, Mirage approaches the lab and begins tinkering with the locking systems. It takes several minutes, but he manages to crack the code and open the lab up.

Weapons loaded and primed, the agents storm the lab.

...

“Days, on your left,” Hydroline growls, brandishing a long-form pathblaster. 

Excess material from the liquid rounds drips from the muzzle of the cannon and sizzle upon contact with the floor. At the fore of the group, Bumblebee and Depthcharge cut down any mecha they come across and leave the dead and dying bodies for the rest of the agents to pick off.

“What’s the progress?” Prowl comms.

“Shut up, will you?” Depthcharge growls in turn. “Busy here.”

The loyalists before them begin shooting back as the team presses further into the lab, but as they near the main chambers a vault door comes in from both walls and seals them off.

“Frag!” Depthcharge snarls and kicks the door. 

Bumblebee puts a hand on the door and then points to Redbeam, gesturing to the locking panel next to the door. Stepping forward, Redbeam jacks into the panel and begins rummaging around for the proper coding needed to unlock the door. 

“We’re locked out of the lab,” Depthcharge comms. “We’re working on it.”

“I’m sending the others in,” Prowl replies. “Jazz will be faster than your agents.”

In minutes, the other frontline team members are jogging up to the door. Jazz takes Redbeam’s place, only to pause a few keystrokes in.  
  
“Do ya hear that?” he asks, glancing up at the ceiling. 

The other mechs present freeze and listen carefully. A faint scrabbling sound is growing louder, bit by bit...

Above them, the ceiling caves in and a horde of Shockwave’s engineered horrors spill out. Shouting, the Autobots exchange blows with the creatures, but it is evident they are overpowered. Fending off a beast chewing on his forearm plating, Jazz whistles sharply. 

“Split off!”

The frenzy to find a safer place to take a stand splits up the ‘bots present, and in the changeup the vault door opens partway. Bumblebee and Redbeam exchange a glance before they rush into the lab, followed by Dayside and Nightside. Unwilling to let his agents go in alone, Depthcharge transforms and fires off a series of rounds into the lab before he is forced to focus on the creatures swarming him. As the four agents enter the lab, the vault doors slide shut. 

Inside, the lights are dim. Bumblebee and Redbeam press close as mecha shift around inside the lab until a brilliant laser flash arcs through the dark and carves a hole through the wall. 

“Decepticons!” Megatron bellows, and around the agents mecha begin to fire on them. 

“Bumblebee, you’re in the lab,” Prowl comms. “Your team needs to immobilize Shockwave. Don’t focus on Megatron, push him into the hall for Optimus to deal with.”

“As soon as I can, Prowl,” Bumblebee responds with a growl, transmitting the directions to the three others with him. Dayside cackles and tosses a primed sticky bomb at Bee.

“Ready?”

“Hit it!” Redbeam calls, and Dayside activates his floodlights, filling the lab with piercing white light. 

As the Decepticons scramble to cover their optics, Bumblebee, Redbeam, and Nightside fire on the loyalists present. As the brightness becomes bearable again, the Decepticons begin to exchange fire with the agents. A lucky shot takes Nightside down without any darkness to hide in, and Dayside shuts off his lights to protect the others. 

“You can’t hide, Autobots,” Megatron snarls, approaching them. Bumblebee and Redbeam crouch behind one of the vats of energon and reload while Dayside keeps moving along the wall. After another blast from Megatron’s plasma cannon they split up, scrambling away from the advancing warlord.

“Prowl, Megatron’s not dying,” Bumblebee comms. “He looks fine. Isn’t he supposed to be melting?”

“Focus, soldier. Jazz is working on the door.”

With the next shot, Dayside cries out in pain. “Slaggit all! He hit me.”

“Try and patch it up,” Bumblebee growls, reaching for his secondary programming. 

Take out Shockwave. Sedative in subspace. Redbeam follows suit, and with the two of them running on the _Meister_ protocols they advance on Shockwave more boldly. 

The vault cracks open again and with the added light, Bumblebee hits Shockwave’s munitions line and sets off a small explosion when the rounds ignite. Shockwave and nearby loyalists take damage as the line explodes.

“Megatron!” Optimus roars from the hall, and with the Prime in range Megatron stalks out of the vault, lifting his cannon to fire off another round. Many of the loyalists follow after him, weapons primed and ready. 

The vault begins to close as he passes through despite Jazz’s tinkering, leaving Bumblebee and Redbeam to struggle with Shockwave. Even without munitions, the scientist’s bulky tank-frame is hard to take down. In the melee, Shockwave ignites one of the nearby energon vats and the whole lab explodes. Glass and metal spray out from the vat, hitting everyone in the room with shards and splatter. 

The _Meister_ protocols force Bumblebee and Redbeam up as soon as their systems reboot, and they both manage to hit Shockwave with a dosage of sedative. Above them, the lab and connecting hallway opens up like a tin can and Bruticus peers down at them.

 **“M E G A T R O N,”** Bruticus snarls, hand sweeping through the corridor to grab at him. 

Now with room and light to see, the Menasor components run into the middle of the lab and combine. Menasor grabs Bruticus by the shoulders and pitches him away from the lab. The ground shakes as Bruticus lands, and Menasor chases after him, busting open the wall of the laboratory.

As the loyalists burst out of the lab, Sky Lynx lets out an unholy screech and descends upon them, seizing any enemy in reach and chomping through their frame before tossing the bodies away. He pulls away as Bruticus calls out, and the only noises that can be heard from the lab are the exchange of gunfire.

“Red, stay with me,” Bee croaks, pushing himself upright. His frame feels weak, and his vision swims. What’s happening?

“I think the energon from that thing is affecting us,” Redbeam groans, dragging himself into a sitting position. “Jeez, Bumblebee, I feel like slag...”

The air stills for a big, swelling moment, before a psionic wave of tension, pressure, and extreme fear blows over the area. Bumblebee and Redbeam scream and clutch at their helms as they slump down to the floor, unable to move from the overwhelming emotion pounding in their processors.

Through the screams of the others, a single gunblast echoes from outside the lab. 

\- - - - - Prime - - - - - 

The horrifying experimental creatures fill the corridor from the opening in the ceiling and several pile onto Optimus. He tosses them off easily, but the smaller Autobots around him can’t take the brunt of the beasts. He readies his axe but moving away draws the beasts to him.

“Autobots, protect yourselves!” he bellows, turning and charging down the hall. The monsters spread out amongst the team while many follow him away, down the corridor. 

Flashes of gore paint the halls as he slashes through the creatures that try to hinder him. As he ducks around a corner two Autobots follow him, red and yellow paint flashing in and around the creatures. One massive creature seizes Sideswipe in its jaws and suddenly he’s missing a leg and energon is added to the mix of viscera. Optimus leaps into action with Sunstreaker as they fend off the beasts, desperately trying to keep Sideswipe alive and uneaten. Whatever the beasts are, they can consume _sentio metallico_ with no issue.

After what feels like eternity the rampage of creatures slows. Sunstreaker begins patching up his twin and Prime looks over the dead experiments. Shockwave’s visions never cease to amaze, if only he could apply that scientific knowledge elsewhere-

“Prime! We need ya, Megatron’s— agh! He’s here.”

“I am coming,” Optimus replies into the comm. “Sunstreaker, get your brother to safety.”

“I’m not going anywhere!” Sideswipe barks, latching onto his twin’s shoulder. “Tis but a scratch! Onwards, Sunny! I’m not missing out on any of this.”

Instead of arguing, Optimus charges for the main corridor. The vault door is inching open, and just beyond it the silver sheen of Megatron’s armor glints in the light. Vault door halfway open, their optics meet and Megatron shoves his way out into the hall. 

“Megatron!” Optimus calls.  
  
Mirage shrinks back as Megatron passes, and Jazz carefully puts his arm over Mirage’s chest.

“Prime,” Megatron growls, fusion cannon glowing with charge.

“Surrender and stand down,” Optimus returns.

“Never!”

Lifting his cannon, Megatron takes a shot and Optimus rushes him, swinging with his axe. An explosion rocks the building as they meet, and after a few unsteady steps they come together with fists.

One particularly strong blow from Megatron has Optimus stumbling backwards into the entrance, and Ironhide rushes in to hold off Megatron as Optimus recovers. Once his helm has stopped spinning he pulls his own blaster out of subspace and sends off a couple shots at Megatron. One lands on his chest but the other glances off his shoulder without doing much damage, but still Megatron gives chase. 

Optimus leads him outside, Ironhide and Sunstreaker following and providing assistance from the rear. The ground rumbles from Bruticus and Menasor stumbling around, and next to the crumbling lab Sky Lynx chomps down on Lugnut, splitting both of his legs off at the thigh. As Sky Lynx turns to toss Lugnut high into the air his tail whips over Prime’s helm and unfortunately catches Sunstreaker across the midsection and knocks Ironhide down at Megatron’s feet. With such an opening, Megatron aims his fusion cannon point-blank and fires at Ironhide. He takes the blast straight on, and in seconds loses his left arm, most of his side, and his left leg. 

\- - - - - Prowl + Soundwave - - - - - 

“Bruticus, combine,” Soundwave orders.

“Open the roof,” Prowl instructs. “We need to see what’s going on in there and the snipers can’t help if they can’t see.”

Off to the side, the five mechs roar as they begin shifting, combining, and finally standing together as their gestalt form, Bruticus. They reach down and seize the lab in both hands, rending the roof off with little more effort than opening a tin can. Leaning in, they sweep their hand through the lab and down the connecting hallway.

“ **M E G A T R O N** ,” Bruticus snarls, combined voice filling the air. Bullets fly past their hand as Perceptor and Bluestreak lend their support, but it only takes a moment for Menasor to begin forming, rising out of the lab to grapple with Bruticus. Bruticus is thrown back as Menasor storms out of the lab, destroying one of the walls in the process.

Prowl watches the two remaining loyalist jets, the twin commanders Dreadwing and Skyquake, take off as Sky Lynx screams his own challenge at Menasor. The loyalist combiner pays him no mind as they set about beating on Bruticus, but Lugnut fires off a missile at Sky Lynx. 

“Rumble, Frenzy, eject. Assist Bruticus,” Soundwave commands, opening his chest. Dreadwing and Skyquake scream by overhead, and Prowl eyes them closely. 

“Silverbolt, get up there and keep those two off us,” Prowl comms. Crossbolt fires off a couple arrows from his crossbow before he crouches down to reload. Silverbolt leaps into the air and his engines scream to catch up to Dreadwing as he rolls into the sky.

Off to the side, Sky Lynx tosses his head, arms and legs flying off Lugnut as he rampages forward, but in his excitement his tail whips around and catches Sunstreaker and knocks Ironhide to the ground. Sunstreaker flies through the air and hits the outcropping near Ratchet and First Aid’s hiding place before falling to the ground. 

Brilliant light from Megatron’s fusion cannon makes it hard to see if Optimus was hurt, but as the light fades the charred frame of Ironhide is roughly kicked aside as Megatron advances on the Prime. 

“Ironhide requires medical attention!” Prowl comms aggressively. “Sky Lynx, withdraw to Bruticus and force Menasor away from the lab. Silverbolt, any cover you can provide is welcome.”  
  
“No can do, Prowl, I’m busy up here,” Silverbolt grits out, diving from overhead to strafe Menasor once before he has to re-engage in the dogfight with Dreadwing and Skyquake.

Jazz jogs out of the lab and opens fire on Megatron as the duel between the two leaders really begins. Optimus and Megatron step and sidestep around each other, throwing punches, elbows, sneaky bullets, and even some blade damage as they struggle for the upper hand. Prowl, for a moment, freezes as he watches Jazz duck Megatron’s arm to plant a sticky bomb on his knee, but it’s pried off and tossed away.

“Mirage, start on the failsafe,” Prowl commands, and the spy disappears into invisibility off to the side of the lab’s entrance.

“Sir!” Crossbolt shouts, leaping up and placing himself at Prowl’s back. 

The ground shakes as a jet lands on his feet behind Prowl. Sixshot transforms and looms over the three mecha present. Soundwave widens his stance and Crossbolt draws his knives in preparation for a fight. Calculating the battle statistics and adding in Sixshot’s close proximity sends a chill through Prowl’s spark and a glitch through his processor, and as Crossbolt leaps at the six-changer Prowl slips a circuit speeder into his mouth. He can’t glitch out here, not now. Not now.

Drawing his ion rifle, Prowl looks back at the battle below him and flares his doorwings to keep tabs on Sixshot, but his attention is quickly drawn away. Crossbolt, even though he’s a Dark Missions agent is no match for Sixshot, and as Prowl turns Crossbolt is cleaved in two by Sixshot’s sword. Subspacing his rifle, Prowl lunges forward and catches Crossbolt’s superior half as he falls, and Soundwave steps into action. 

Clutching Crossbolt close, Prowl drags him to cover against a rock and hastily shoves his hands into Crossbolt’s abdomen, seeking out and tying up the biggest energon lines he can find. A tickle disturbs his processor as Soundwave attacks Sixshot empathically, and Prowl grimaces as waves of energon spew out of Crossbolt’s torso.

“Soldier, stay awake,” he growls, taking a moment to retrieve his rifle from subspace and push it into Crossbolt’s hands. “You have to defend us.” 

Crossbolt fires off a couple weak rounds before a broad, violet and midnight jet **_VOPS_ ** into space above them and carefully lifts Prowl and Crossbolt both in his arms before he warps away again. With more room to work, Soundwave’s empathic attacks increase in intensity, and he advances on Sixshot. Despite the intense mental battle playing out, Sixshot still manages some slashes at Soundwave. After taking a sword in his shoulder, Soundwave seizes Sixshot by the throat and successfully holds him off, but the fight has taken a turn.

Grappling back and forth, Sixshot finally turns and rams Soundwave into the nearest rock. The sword deviates in its path and instead of going straight in now turns down and scratches along Soundwave’s cassette deck. In a moment of panic, Soundwave loses his control and releases an empathic boom that stretches out from his frame across the battlefield. 

Sixshot drops at his feet as he staggers away from the rock to look over the battlefield. Rumble, Frenzy, where were they? The battlefield is littered with frames and the combiners have dissolved into their components after the empathic wave, and bit by bit, everyone comes back online. 

A single blast echoes across the battlefield. 

\- - - - - Prime - - - - - 

Ratchet and First Aid rush in and drag Ironhide away from Megatron as Optimus headbutts him so hard the warlord goes stumbling away. With a feral growl Optimus sends an ion blast into Megatron’s pelvic array and succeeds on setting some of the smaller relays on fire. 

Ratchet and First Aid sharply tear their gloves off and set to work clamping and welding, but energon drains from Ironhide’s frame almost faster than they can patch. Skywarp stands over them, eyes on Megatron and Prime’s fight as they work. Overhead, the bulky jet frame of Sixshot flies past, in the direction of Prowl and Soundwave. As long as the medics are exposed like this, Skywarp can’t join in to defend anyone else. Behind the lab, Bruticus gains his feet and hammers Menasor with a knee strike. 

_Skywarp, assistance needed_ , Soundwave speaks directly into his processor. Glancing down at the two medics, Skywarp decides they can hold their own for a moment and warps towards Soundwave.

He appears above Prowl and Crossbolt, and leaning in carefully folds them into his arms as Soundwave steps between them and Sixshot.

 _Medical attention: necessary_ , Soundwave reminds him, and Skywarp warps away, back to the medics.

They only get a few minutes to work on Crossbolt before an empathic wave washes the battlefield, and the last thing Skywarp registers is Megatron and Prime hitting the ground together.

...

In the air, the jets falter and plunge towards the ground, barely retaining control as their processors online moments later. Skywarp lifts his helm and watches as Optimus is the first to move.

Seizing Megatron by the shoulder, Optimus buries the muzzle of his ion blaster in Megatron’s chest and fires. In an instant Megatron’s spark chamber and a good portion of his life cord are incinerated, and his frame greys out. 

The fighting halts as Megatron’s arm, fusion cannon primed and ready, falls and the cannon goes offline with him. Chest heaving, Optimus tosses his blaster aside and takes Megatron in his arms as tears spark in his optics. Exhausted from the fight, he drops to his knees as he weeps over Megatron’s grey frame in his lap.

Skyquake jets past overhead, dropping his full payload over the battlefield and hitting everything beneath him, enemies and allies alike. Skywarp leaps up and warps the medics away before he reappears on the place he was standing amongst rubble. The Autobot spy, Mirage, holds a bundle of blinking bombs in his arms, and seems to have resigned himself to destruction, curling over the bundle to provide whatever shelter his frame can give the others against the blast. In a flash, Skywarp is at his side, seizing the bombs and warping away. 

Dreadwing chases his twin past the laboratory, but before they can reunite Skywarp intercepts him and shoves the package of bombs through his cockpit into his frame. He barely manages to warp away before the bundle detonates, and he reappears at the medics’ side singed and smoking.

A space bridge opens next to Sky Lynx and the smoldering Combaticons; the support team pours through, medics and transports spreading out and hurrying to help the injured. Soundwave slides down off the outcropping and approaches Optimus Prime, pausing when the Autobot leader stiffens and clutches Megatron a bit closer. 

Ratchet finally takes his hands away from Crossbolt and stands, walking over to the Prime’s side and putting his hand on his shoulder. They share a few quiet words before Ratchet looks back at Soundwave and beckons him over. Optimus forces himself away from the frame in his lap and leaves it to them as he turns to survey the battlefield. Ratchet scans Megatron’s frame and then visually inspects the blast.

“He’s offline,” Ratchet says, no lift in his voice. “We’ve done it.”

Soundwave kneels and gingerly brushes his fingertips over Megatron’s frame before he extends his gift and empathically inspects him.

“Megatron: offline,” he concurs. “Battle: concluded.”

“Ratchet! We need help, we’re losing them over here!”

His helm snaps to attention and Ratchet takes off across the battlefield, joining the other Autobot and Decepticon medics trying to stabilize the Combaticons scattered across the ground. Sky Lynx also lies on the ground some distance away, unmoving. 

The sound of distant jet engines rumble over the decimated landscape, and Optimus turns his helm to the sky, rubbing the tears from his optics. An unrecognized violet jet transforms and lands before him, standing straight and regarding the Prime with an even gaze.

“Bah weep granah weep ni ni bong, traveler” Optimus begins, the universal greeting rolling in a welcoming tone off his tongue. Something about this mech is familiar with the horns, and the armor shape... is this Cyclonus, the legendary warrior-explorer? Optimus steps forward to speak again but the mech before him brushes him off and marches towards Megatron’s grey frame. 

Unceremoniously shoving his hand into Megatron’s innards, Cyclonus rips out a glowing, pulsating, amethyst-colored crystal and stows it away in his subspace. Without further ado, he transforms and takes off vertically, vapor trails arcing away into the sky. Optimus stares at the trails left behind. What just happened? What did Cyclonus take?

A team medics who went into the lab at the end of the fight return with several Dark Missions agents on floating stretchers and trudge through the battlefield towards the space bridge. Ratchet intercepts them with bloody hands and starts giving orders, pointing and yelling and gesturing. Some medics dart away and begin work elsewhere while he looks over those on the stretchers. Silverbolt lands and begins taking wounded passengers on and transporting them through the space bridge. 

Optimus brushes away the medics that try to give him attention. “See to the others,” he assures them. “I am whole.”

He watches the medics put the injured mecha as best as they can on the field before packing them in, and Ratchet shoves him on the second to last transport.

“Go,” he grouses, forcing Optimus up Silverbolt’s ramp. “Begone. You’re like a disease, lingering around like this. Go back to base, see the priest. And take a shower, you look like slag.”

Ratchet leaves him in the hold before he can protest too much, and he sits down with a sigh. As Silverbolt takes off and turns for the space bridge, Optimus looks out over the other mecha inside with him. Many are medics and patients, but regardless of who they are every set of optics onboard are on him.

“...it’s over,” he breathes, shoulders sagging with exhaustion. “It’s over.”


End file.
